


Little Bunny

by cremedelanyanya



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, felt cute in this fic might delete later, kinda lazy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cremedelanyanya/pseuds/cremedelanyanya
Summary: Ib has new pajamas.





	Little Bunny

I’m having my first sleepover ever. It’s at Garry’s house, and I’m wearing my new pajamas, a big fuzzy white onesie with bunny ears.

“Do you like my new PJs?” I ask, twirling around. “Mommy got them for me.”

Garry smiles. “I do. You look very cute.”

“They’re soft and fluffy. Feel them.” I approach Garry, who reaches out and ruffles the hood, feeling up the ears. 

He lets out a small gasp. “You’re very fluffy! Can I pet the little bunny some more?”

I giggle and scoot closer to him. “Sure.” 

Garry runs his hands up and down my sides like he’s actually petting me. He picks me up and places me in his lap. I nuzzle his shoulder like a real bunny. He wraps his arms around me tight. I’m warm.

“What do you think, little bunny? Shall we put you to bed? It’s getting pretty late.”

“No,” I yawn. 

“I think we should. Come on, sleepyhead.” Garry puts me down and gets off the couch himself. 

He takes my hand and leads me to a bedroom. The bed is only a little bigger than mine, and it’s really dark. There’s no nightlight or anything. I don’t like the dark. 

“Garry…” I squeeze his hand. “Will I be sleeping in here by myself?”

“Well, I mean, yeah, did you wanna sleep on the couch?”

“Not really…”

“Something wrong?” Garry asks. “I know this is the first time you’ve ever slept away from home. Are you nervous?”

“Kinda,” I tell him.

“You sleep in your own room at home though, right?”

“Yeah, but in my room I have my nightlights and my star lamp and my lava lamp and all my bunnies...my bunny!” I let go of Garry’s hand and dash over to my duffel bag by the door. I grab my biggest and fuzziest stuffed bunny, the one daddy got me for my birthday.

“TADA!” I hold my bunny up proudly to show Garry. 

He chuckles. “Looks just like you.”

I climb into the bed, feeling much better with my bunny. The mattress squeaks a little when I lay down.

“Do you think-” Suddenly I feel a little shy. “Do you think you could lay down here with me and we can talk a little before I go to sleep?” 

“Well…” Garry looks uneasy. “This bed isn’t really for two people but I’ll see what I can do.”

“I’ll scoot over!” I roll as far off to the side as possible, so Garry has room to sit next to me. I’m a little close to falling off. 

The bed creaks loudly when Garry lays down. There’s enough room so I can scoot a little closer to him. So I do, but only a little bit.

“You can come closer to me,” I tell him. “If you’re cold. You can hug my fuzzy pajamas to keep you warm.”

“Now that I think about it,” Garry says. “It is a little cold in here.”

“Cuddle bunny Ib to the rescue! I’ll keep you warm!” I crawl over to Garry and curl up next to him, putting my head against his chest. He reaches over and scratches my back, like he’s petting me. Then he pulls me even closer to him.

I think these are my new favorite pajamas.


End file.
